Angels We Know, Demons We Share
by meibii
Summary: This is just a story about life as I see it.what we do, how we cope and why we need eachother. And yes, it will be BightEphram, but to what degree I don't yet know.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place about in the middle of the second season. I always felt like it was too much about Amy. And in my little world there is no singing babysitters. This is the first chapter. Please let me know what you think and I'll do my best to post more soon.

p.s. I don't own it and you know it too.

* * *

**Angels We Know, Demons We Share**

Moving to Everwood had been like moving to a whole different country. Everything was different. The streets were empty on Friday evenings. You had to use the crosswalk to go across the roads. People would actually look at you when you walked pass them.

Sometimes it seemed to Ephram that the town was an alternative universe. You couldn't really blame him, could you. In the real world his dad would never had started a practice that didn't charge. In the real world no one would have cared if his hair was purple, he could have shaved his head and tattooed a bright blue butterfly on his skull and people wouldn't have even turned. In the real world he wouldn't be eating his lunch with a blonde jock.

Bright was complaining about the lack of calories in the school food, stuffing gigantic piles of pudding into his mouth. Some of the food dropped out of his mouth, back to his plastic plate. The man just shrugged and shoved it back, muttering about his English essay and how Mrs Dailey would tear his head of off his shoulders, cover it with leather and use it as her personal football.

"She's so fat she can't run though, so I wouldn't be too worried about that. You think she's gonna yell at me if I ask for more time?"

Ephram exhaled. "It was supposed to be ready the day before yesterday, Bright. Either she's going to shriek her head of or she's finally got some drugs to keep her from attacking you!"

"Dude, you're totally underestimating the power of my ch-"

"Your charm is overrated."

Bright snorted. "Hey, have you seen me? There isn't a woman in the world that wouldn't be happy to have me decorating her house, baking chocolate chip cookies wearing nothing but an apron!"

"I bet your mom wouldn't appreciate the image. Your filthy little body staining her virginal kitchen…"

"What, you don't think I'm hot as hell?!"

"I prefer not to think of boneheaded jocks while eating my lunch", Ephram said, rubbing his temples and putting down his newest Death Note. "It's bad enough as it is..."

"So now I'm disgusting, is that what you're saying?" Bright whispered, the look of a lost puppy in his eyes, lower lip trembling. "Ephram, you can be so mean." Sniff.

Ephram rolled his eyes and gulped down the rest of his milk, taking his trey and getting up. "Tell you what, you make that face in front on Mrs. Dailey and you'll do just fine. She might even give you some extra points for your drama skills", he said and turned around, heading out from the cafeteria. Bright chuckled, eating the lasts of the vanilla pudding.

"See you at the doors after the last period, I could even give you a ride?" he yelled after the shrinking back. Ephram just waved his hand, apparently all swooped away in his comic, as Bright, with his lack of education called them.

Ephram rolled the pencil between his fingers. Staring out of the window during the math class wasn't probably the smartest thing to do with his grades, but he frankly didn't give a shit. He just wasn't in the mood for it right now. The clouds piled up, forming a huge grey mass. Everything outside seemed to seize, like waiting for the rain to come and wash of the dust of yesterday. Ephram snorted to himself. Getting all poetic, aren't we. It just seemed to always be the grey days when his brain started working all by itself.

Turning his attention back to the blackboard he wrote down the sentence his teacher just finished writing. Up front Amy was playing with her hair, not even pretending to listen. Ephram didn't see her face, but he could tell she had this pained look in her eyes, though she hid it behind the bored cover she always wore nowadays. None of the teachers really had the guts to say anything to her, guess they were afraid she might crack down in the middle of the class. Ephram kind of wished they had done something. The whole thing reminded him of the time Colin… How the teachers had ignored him, like they didn't want to admit to Colin that he had problems with school. Maybe, eventually, Colin had started to ignore it too.

Everything felt heavy when he thought of Colin. It hurt to see Amy these days, she practically acted like she had died too. Ephram just wanted so much for her to feel better. He understood her though. After his mom dying nothing had seemed important anymore, not really even moving to another state. Nothing, until he found himself telling his father that he was in love with a girl who was in love with a guy who was in a coma. It still stung to think of it. He really had given Amy up. For her sake.

He bit the rubber end of the pencil, thinking of the last time he had talked to Amy. He had chatted about the everyday things, thinking Amy was silent because she wasn't really there. She hardly ever was anymore, always drifted away in whatever she was thinking over and over again in her head. But then Ephram had looked up and seen this really pleading look in her eyes. It wasn't meant for him or anyone in particular, he could tell, but it had frozen his organs. She really wanted to be listening, acting like nothing was wrong, but Ephram figured all she saw was his dad, letting go of Colin. So he hadn't spoken to her since. He told himself it was because he didn't want to hurt her, wich he really didn't, but he knew it wasn't only that. He felt like he needed to be on his fathers side for a change, because he figured he had done the right thing. Maybe someday she would realize it too. It had been Colins will, right?

"Ephram?"

He looked up from his desk and saw his teacher, staring sternly at him. The man had evidently asked him something, because everyone had turned to look at him. Except Amy.

Ephram felt a light blush creeping to his cheeks. "Sorry?"

The teacher looked frustrated. "Do you know the answer?" he repeated calmly.

"No."

"As I assumed", the man said, tired. "You don't know the answer, she doesn't know the answer", he continued, suggesting to a girl in the back row. "None of you knows, perhaps even I do not know the answer." The teacher turned his back to them, taking a peace of chalk into his hand. "Very few of us ever will."

Just then the bell rang, waking up the students. Rows and rows of bored teens rose to their feet and headed home, just to have a little something before getting started with homework. Yeah right.

Ephram scratched the back of his neck, walking towards the main doors. The air was knocked out of his lungs as someone crashed into him from behind. A quick "Sorry!" and the person was gone. Ephram just stared at the piles of books, pencils and manga on the floor. People were jumping over them, not really giving a close look. He waited for the mass of pupils to pass, leaving him alone in the hallway with his things spread on the floor. He sighed, coming down to his knees. Taking the Death Note into his hand he noticed the edge of the cover ripped. He let go every dirty word he knew in English, Spanish and even Japanese swearing under his breath over and over.

"I sure hope you don't do that in front of your little sister." ¨

"Yeah, well, she learnt not to mess with my manga at the age of three, so I don't have to", Ephram said, not really needing to lift his gaze to recognize the source of the voice. Bright knelt beside him and started to gather the books back into Ephrams bag. Ephram swore once more and got up, taking the bag from Brights hands.

"Thanks man. So you're still offering me a ride?"

"You bet. And you better be thankful, 'cause it looks like it's starting to rain and you would freeze your skinny ass riding your bike."

"My ass is none of your business and it's not skinny"' Ephram claimed, walking trough the doors after Bright.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Still kinda pretty."

"Good God, Bright, I swear you have spent too many hours in the locker rooms, comparing other guys buttocks! You sound so gay!"

Bright hit him on the arm, grinning happily. "Don't get all personal, I sound as gay as you look, so there!"

Ephram decided to pretend he didn't hear it. They walked to Brights car, lifting Ephrams bike in the trunk.

"So, you wanna stop anywhere or should I just take you home?" Bright asked, opening the door on the drivers side. Ephram had already climbed to his seat, fighting with the seatbelt.

"Nah, it's okay, I kind of have to look after Delia toni-" There was a weak thud and Ephram lifted his head to see where it came from. The parkinglot was empty, no one around. Not even Bright.

"Bright?" Ephram called out, unfastening the seatbelt. He got up from the car. "Bright?" He walked around the car, finding a shaking figure in front of the drivers seat. Bright was on all fours, trembling from head to toe. His breath came out in shallow gulps, hissing as he tried to inhale. Ephram felt a sickening twist in his stomach, his throat clenching shut.

"Oh God… "

Just then Brights limbs failed him and he fell to the ground, not even really breathing anymore. He was making choked sounds in his throat that made Ephrams legs finally wake. He stumbled over to Brights side, kneeling beside him. He didn't know what to do with his hands.

"Bright, what's wrong what's happening?" The boys eyes were tightly shut, his arms hugging himself. Ephram could see the tremors run up and down his spine, shaking the whole body. Without realizing it he hand taken Brights face between his hands, making sure not to hold it too tightly.

"Bright, please, are you conscious? Can you hear me, please?" he pleaded, hearing his own voice shaking. Seconds passed and felt like years, but then he saw the boy nodding between the tremors. The movement was so small and over so soon he almost thought he had imagined it.

"Okay…. okay…" he whispered more to himself than to Bright. He let go of his head, sweeping his hand trough his hair. "Okay… I'm going to call… just… okay…" He got up, feeling like his knees weren't there. Before he even realized he was grabbing his bag, flipping it around, everything dropping out onto asphalt. He didn't notice his hands shaking when he went trough the pile, finding his phone. Quickly he dialled the number, listening the ringing while he ran back to Bright.

"Please, please, please…" he whimpered, watching Bright, the boys lips blue, cheeks white.

"Ohoyhoy!"

"Dad! You have to come to school!"

"I think you've misunderstood the situation, son, the school is your job and I'm the doctor."

"No, please, dad, Bright's having a fit or something, please, he's shaking and-"

"I'm there in few minutes."

"Oh God, please, I…I… should I get someone, dad, what-"

"Is he conscious?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Listen to me, just stay with him and make sure he doesn't hit his head. I'm on my way."

Ephram nodded, his eyes still on Brigth.

"And Ephram-"

"Yeah?"

"Call an ambulance."

He heard a click. Suddenly he felt like he was all alone.

"Bright, it's okay my dad's coming and you'll be okay, all okay", he spoke with a voice so strange to himself it was hard to believe it was his own. He placed his palm flat against the crook of Brights neck. Bright grasped his hand like it was the only thing he could feel anymore. It made Ephram feel a tiny bit better, at least Bright knew he was there. He dialled 911.

"Hello? I need an ambulance."

Andy Brown felt his heart sink a bit as he ran across the street. The sky was roaring with the upcoming thunderstorm. He opened the door with one hand, fighting his jacket on with the other. Louise peered at him and yelled something as he opened the second door.

Harold gave him a puzzled look. "Excuse me! What do you think you're doing, I'm with a patient-"

"Bright is having a fit."

Dr Abbot dropped the papers he was holding.

"Where is he?"

It was raining. Cold, freezing rain that reached his bones. Ephram watched as the doors were closed, the last thing he saw was Dr Abbots grey face hovering over Bright. The ambulance took of leaving the place very quiet. Ephram felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Shall we go home?"

Ephram just nodded, picking up his things and heading to his fathers car. Ones the doors were closed Ephram could really feel just how soaked he was. Andy sighed before fastening his seatbelt.

"You want to talk about it? You don't have to but I can listen."

Ephram looked out of the window. Everything felt very new. He could feel the adrenalin, still rushing trough his body. It made his hands shake a bit. "No, I… I'm" his voice got stuck in his throat. "Hnn… what was it?" he asked, looking at his fathers direction, but not directly at him. Dr Brown shook his head.

"It could be a number of things. Anything from epilepsy to a tumour", he explained, still shaking his head. Ephram could taste blood in his mouth. "I don't think it's that serious though, he remained conscious the whole time", Andy trailed of, starting the engine and pulling out from the parking lot. "Tell you what, I'll take you to the hospital tomorrow. We'll go see him and I'll talk to the doctors, okay?" Ephram didn't really hear what he was saying. He was watching the two Abbot cars that stood side by side in the middle of the parking lot. He wanted so bad to be in that ambulance, to know what was going on.

Andy parked in front of their home and killed the engine. He turned to his son, who was unfastening his seatbelt, and felt like needing to say something soothing.

"Epram, I just want you to know that you did everything right. And I am very proud of you", he said, his voice sounding so small he felt like crying. Ephram didn't look at him, just muttered "Yeah" and headed towards the house.

Ephram kicked of his shoes, not really caring where they landed. He never did. Taking of his coat he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He stared inside for a minute and a half, then closed it and climbed the stairs to his room. Sitting in font of his table he grabbed his school books, starting with his homework. He was almost done when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah, Delia?" he called, knowing his father wouldn't knock.

"Dad told me to say that the dinner is here!" she yelled, sounding very pleased. It had to be thai.

"I'll be down in a minute." Steps drew farther away from his door and he felt a shiver go down his spine. Ephram scratched his shoulder, feeling the wet fabric and remembered his clothes were soaked trough. He bit his lip from snickering, quickly changed and headed downstairs.

* * *

I am sorry for the spelling mistakes! takes a shamefull bow 


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is up! This one has a little less action, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks for the reviews, they really help a lot, so keep 'em coming too. Please tell me what you think.

No, still do not own it...

* * *

**Angels We Know, Demons We Share**

"A panic attack?"

"Sounds awfully girly, doesn't it? They say it's pretty common", Bright chuckled, eating the chocolate Ephram had brought from Delia. "No nuts, huh? She knows her business."

"It didn't look that common to me." Ephram found it hard to think about the day before. It all seemed like a faraway dream.

"Yeah, well, they can't really do much about it. Some nurse is gonna give me a lesson in breathing and she's not even that hot." The boy looked disappointed. Ephram couldn't fight back a crocked smile.

"So how are your parents?"

Brights frowned. "I can't really tell. I guess they're relieved it's not a disease or something. Mom is still kinda worried and she said she wants to discuss this. Dad looked like this is, like I am the last thing he needs right now. You know with Amy and stuff…"

Ephram felt a sudden need to break something. Bright looked so small in the hospital bed, his hair a frigging mess. It always was, though. Then he straightened his neck and smiled at Ephram.

"So, you look tired. Stayed up with the Xbox whole night?"

"Yeah. Couldn't really sleep", he said, stretching his arms above his head.

"I'm sorry man." Bright was staring at his chocolate.

"Hey, don't think too much of yourself, I just…" he began lightly, but couldn't think of a good excuse. They sat there in silence, looking at anything but each other.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"So, see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, dad said they'll let me home in a couple of hours. I don't want to miss English class, do I?" Ephram tried to laugh but it came out as a weird choking sound. Bright really smiled at that.

"E, it's okay. I could still kick your skinny ass!"

"Don't call me E. I know it is and I know you could", Ephram said, getting up and taking his coat. He turned towards the door. "But it's not skinny."

"Still pretty, though." Ephram gave him the finger. Bright snickered, returning to his chocolate. "Say hi to Delia from me!"

Ephram closed the door, feeling like he had run away from something. His father came to him, looking rather cheerful.

"Walk with me?"

His son nodded, folding his arms and following him. Andy showed his hands into his pockets, taking light steps. He felt the need to act careless, just for Ephrams sake.

"What is it? I mean, this panic attack… what is it?" Ephram muttered, looking straight into his fathers eyes for just a second. Andy inhaled.

"Well, it's not something that can be explained by medicine. That's because it's not really physical, rather than psychological and it can occur in various different ways. Often something like trembling, dizziness, having trouble to breath-" Ephram was nodding, staring at the floor as they walked. "- it can't really be cured by medicine-" Ephram looked at him.

"You mean there's no cure for it, drugs or anything?"

Dr Brown frowned. "There are drugs, yes, but they come with side-effects. They're not dangerous, just … irritating really", he looked back at Ephram. "I have spoken to Harold and he and Rose think it's best for Bright to survive this without something that could be a stress afterwards. And between you and me, I think so too." Ephram looked like he was lost. "But-" "Ephram, the problem is psychological", Andy sighed. "-so the treatment should be too." Ephram lowered his gaze back to the floor. "So he's gonna be okay?" "Yes." A relieved little smile crept its way to Ephrams lips. "Evetually. But it might take some time. And some help." He placed his hand onto his sons shoulder.

"So what's causing it?"

"That's something you have to ask Bright." Andy smiled. "Don't push it, though."

Bright closed his locker, wincing at the bang it made. He tossed the bag on his shoulder and headed towards his class. Everything still felt a little blurry and he couldn't quite concentrate on what he was doing. He snorted to himself. Like he ever could…

He saw Amys figure coming closer. She was going towards the main doors, probably skipping whatever class she was supposed to be in. Laynie was close behind her, catching up and joining her. Amy tossed a concerned look at Brights direction, before walking out of the doors. Like it was him who needed extra care. Bright didn't really like the fact that Amy spent so much time with Laynie. He liked her, she was a sweet girl and all, but sometimes Bright thought she didn't always think straight. Like, she didn't even care. Amy would have torn him in two if he had mentioned it. Bright wasn't as dumb as he seemed. He knew when to keep his big mouth shut. Most of the time, anyway.

Entering his class room he felt like stepping into a different universe. But then again, he had never really felt at home at school. Now even less, being kicked out of the basketball team and all. Man that sucked! Rubbing the bridge of his nose he sat down. He could only blame himself. But a man has his pride, right? If it meant that he had to study his head of, then that's what he'd do God damn it!

Opening his book he looked around. Girls were talking with their best friend, debating about some lip gloss and whether it looked cheap or not. Bright had never really thought about what girls talked with each other. It always seemed very important though. This one chick was sitting alone by the window, headphones on. She didn't look at anyone or anywhere, lost in her thoughts, or just not caring. She reminded Bright of how Ephram had been when he arrived. Looking closer, he noticed she looked kind of lonely, lost even. Thinking back Bright realized she had always been in his class, but he had never said a word to her.

Then it occurred to him, that Ephram was still like her. He just didn't notice it anymore, since he was friends with the geek. Suddenly he felt very proud of himself. He had passed Ephrams shields, got to see what was really there. Underneath.

The teacher walked in and Bright dropped himself back to earth, cheering himself to focus on… what was this class again?

"So they shrink the dude and then decide that's no good and try to kill him?"

"Did you even listen to me? He was supposed to die in the first place!"

"Oh! But why does he act like he's all grown up, like, isn't that hard for a kid?"

"He's not a kid! God, I mean his body is, but his mind… You get it? And he uses his sharp brain to get the guys that did it to him."

"Okay… But if he's Mr Supersmart, then why does he waste his time solving all those crimes, instead of finding those meanies and kicking the crap out of them?"

"How should I know? Ask Aoyama!"

"Who?"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Ephram shrieked and tossed his hands in the air.

"Dude, I told you, you can call me Bright."

Ephram glared at him. Bright curled his fingers in his blond hair, grinning with all his charm. Ephram couldn't suppress the chuckle. "I swear, someday you'll wake up without your head and you wont even notice." The boys smile grew only wider. He leaned back in his chair. "E, you don't need no head with my body. And why do you bother to read that anyway, seems kinda hard to follow." Bright said, taking the manga from Ephram. The other boy sipped his water, arching his eyebrows. "It makes you think, blondie. You should try it sometime."

Bright dropped the book, missing the insult there. "Nah, I'm not ready to confess my new geeky identity just yet." Ephram just rolled his eyes. Everything in Bright felt still like a mystery to him. Sometimes he could swear there was actually something going on between the boys ears, but he didn't dare to keep his hopes too up. Collecting his trashes, Bright began to leave. "Gotta go, man, it's history and Mr. Cash has a zero tolerance. Anyway, care to join me tonight? The new xXx is finally in Denver." Ephram arched his eyebrows, yet again.

"Spending my valuable time watching mindless action with you?"

"Come on, dude! It's Friday night and we're young! Gotta do something! What, you don't want to miss your and your dad's scrabble-tournament?"

"That actually makes sense. First time for everything…"

"I'll pick you up at six. And bring your wallet, 'cause I'm not falling for the 'a guy that skinny can't eat much anyway' again!"

Ephram didn't even realize he was smiling when he left the cafeteria.

"Dad, are you home yet?!" Ephram called out, dropping his bag. There was a cheerful aha and then a very loud SHIT. Kicking of his shoes he walked into the kitchen, finding a complete mess and his father sucking his thumb. A pot was boiling over on the stove.

"Dad, you promised!"

"Shut that sharp mouth of yours and go get Nina", Dr Brown barked and kept sucking the finger. "I thought I did everything right. Can't believe making spaghetti is such a big deal. What are you doing in there, aren't you supposed to get the pretty lady living next door?" Ephram pulled out a potholder and lifted the pot of the stove. Then he grabbed his dads wrist and tugged it over the sink, turning on the water.

"Can't believe the Great Andy Brown, miracle worker is whining over a thumb!"

"Yeah, well, I have rights too. Now, Nina?"

Ephram sighed and started to pull out various supplies. "Dad, we're two strong men, I think we can make it trough cooking dinner."

"No we can't, I'm old and you're weak."

"Well, we always have Delia-"

"She's ten."

"- and the cookbooks."

"I can't read."

Ephram tossed him something red. "Make yourself useful and chop that tomato with those magnificent hands of yours." Andy was still pouting, but more for show than anything else. His son started to fry the ground beef. It felt nice, making dinner with Ephram. He had obviously watched Julia, because he knew more about it than he would admit. The only thing they had to look up was how to spice the sauce. By the time they were setting the table Delia came down, lured by the wonderful smells.

"Wow!" she said, her eyes as big as the plates on the table, staring at the meal.

"Not something you see everyday around here, is it?" said her father, looking awfully pleased and putting his hands to his hips. "Now, where's the camera?" Ephram was already serving his kid sister a healthy portion, so Andy quickly lined up behind her. Once they had all sat down and Delia had pasta sauce all over her happy face, Ephram opened his mouth.

"So, dad…"

"Now why didn't I see that coming, it was so obvious. The distraction was excellent, I have to give you that", Dr Brown said, pointing to his full plate. Ephram couldn't help but smile.

"Can I go to the movies tonight? Bright wants to see this clip that's playing in Denver and he asked me to go with him."

Andy frowned slightly at that, looking at him a little worried. "Denver, huh? Isn't that a little far? Just to see a movie?" "Dad, it takes a little over an hour to get there, tops, plus it's not even a school night. We'll be back way before midnight." Andy looked in his eyes for a while. Then he beamed. "Yeah, of course you can go, but tell Bright to drive carefully, okay?" Just then the doorbell rang.

"That's him", Ephram said, quickly getting up and opening the door. Bright grinned at him.

"Hey man, are you ready?"

"Just a sec, come in. I'll be right back." Bright walked pass him and into the kitchen. Delia blushed the minute she saw his tall figure at the doorway, suddenly realizing that her face was a mess.

"Hi Dr Brown, hi Deeds."

"Hello there Bright. Want some pasta?" Andy said happily, suggesting to the meal.

"No thanks, but do you have any juice? Mom made her Indian chicken and it makes me kinda thirsty."

"Of course, please help yourself." Andy pointed toward the fridge and Bright looked into it, taking out a box of orange juice and drank straight from it. Dr Brown smiled at the awed look on his daughters face. "So how have you been doing?" he asked. Bright gulped down the last bits of the juice and tossed it into the bin. He turned to face Dr Brown.

"All good, actually. Mom and dad are worrying their butts of, of course and Amy's a pain, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles", he said, smiling carefree.

"Glad to hear that. Just remember to relax, okay?"

"Yeah, sure", Bright promised, hearing Ephrams loud steps heading downstairs. "Guess we'll be leaving. Bye Dr Brown. Good night Delia." The boy bowed slightly, making Delia blush even more.

"Oh, and thanks for the juice!"

They heard Andy shouting 'Drive safe!', before closing the front door. The boys climbed into the car, Bright starting the engine. He glanced over to Ephram, grinning again.

"You feel young and restless?"

"Never", Ephram answered, rolling his eyes. Bright smiled more widely.

"Too bad", he said, pulling out from Browns yard and the pushing the pedal to the ground.

"I do."

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. And sorry for the spelling!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took me this long to update, keeping very busy at school and everything. Plus I'm so lazy it hurts. Anyway, this is the third chapter of Angels We Know, and blaah blaah blaah. I'm working on the relationship between the boys and I hope you like it.

I do not own this show... not even little Sam, thank God...

Thank you so much for the comments, please keep them coming and you'll make me the happiest little creature there is.

* * *

**Angels We Know, Demons We Share**

"Oh, dude, that was so awesome!"

Ephram tossed a glance at Bright. The boy had a huge grin on his face and his hands were swinging wildly as he talked about the movie. Then he noticed Ephram didn't say anything and fell silent.

"Dude, you didn't like it?"

Ephram couldn't suppress a snort. Rolling his eyes he said: "You really think I'd get all excited over a movie like that? Like, please, the plot wasn't even a plot and the action was way out there, the first one was far better and it didn't even-"

"Ha! So you DID see the first one! That totally wrecked your geeky cover."

"So what if I did? I'm mysterious like that."

Now it was Brights turn to snort. "Yeah? What was so good about the first one, anyway?"

"Vin Diesel."

"Dude!" the boy yelled, punching Ephrams arm. "I can't believe you just said that! That's like a total betrayal! Your people are not supposed to like muscled kick-ass-actors like Vin Diesel!"

Ephram lifted a brow. "My people?" "Yeah, your people. You know, pale, skinny, weird, I don't give a shit- people! You're supposed to like… Johnny Depp or something."

"I didn't say I don't like Johnny Depp."

Bright punched him again. "Hey!"

"That's not fair, you can't hog all of them!"

"Who says I'm hog- You like Johnny Depp?"

"Fuck yeah I do!" Bright was yelling again, looking kind of hurt. "He's not as smocking hot as Lucy Liu or something but damn!"

Ephram was really confused right now. "Gee, I never thought of it like that. Just liked that he was kind of weird…" "Stop looking like a scared first grader. You want to eat or not?" Bright was already heading for his car. Ephram just stood there, thinking of Edward Scissorhands and gathering himself as he felt something dropping on his nose. He looked up. The clouds were piling up again. Cursing under his breath he ran to the car, climbing inside. Bright looked very amused as he watched the boy struggle with his seatbelt. He started the car and drove across the street, stopping at the McDonald's drive in. After getting what he wanted he parked behind some grocery store and looked at Ephram, who, by now, was as pale as the moon. God he looked stunning. Bright nudged a little closer, shaking Ephrams shoulder a bit.

"Hey, E, you okay?" Ephram swallowed, staring out of the window. "Yeah, I just… erm… he is, isn't he? Hot. Depp I mean." Bright laughed. "I knew you'd get the hang of it! Now, chicken or cheese?"

Ephram picked the cheeseburger, unwrapping it. The rain started to fall and everything outside became a little grey and blurry. Bright turned on the radio, searching and stopping when he found something that sounded like old blues. Ephram didn't even bother to comment anymore. Everything seemed so out of place tonight. They ate in silence. Bright leaned his forehead against the chilled window, listening to the drops of rain hitting it, mingling with the music. He sighed happily. "God, this is so romantic."

He saw Ephrams cheeks get a little pink. The boy looked a little troubled. Bright chuckled. "Jesus, E, can't you just chill out a bit? I was just saying what came to mind, no big deal, just a feeling. It's called communication, people do that sometimes." Ephram blushed a bit more, but smiled. "Yeah. I guess this could be romantic." Bright smiled, satisfied and gathered the trash. He started the car. "Now, let's head home, Romeo."

It was raining hard. It felt like the sky was soon going to fall and shatter the whole world, but both boys were too lost in their thoughts to pay attention to the weather. Only a few cars had crossed their way and Bright sat comfortably in his seat, steering with one hand. He saw a truck coming closer and slowed down, just to be safe, but then the huge car started to slide towards them, almost sideways. Bright felt his heart stop as the truck came closer and closer as if in slowed motion.

"Bright, look out!"

He heard the voice like it was coming from far away. He felt like his eyes couldn't see, his hands grabbing the steering wheel, turning.

They bounced of the road and automatically he pressed the break, stopping the car with a loud thud. The engine was still running. Bright couldn't see anything, though his eyes were wide open. He could feel Ephrams shaky hand reach out, turning the key and killing the engine. Then the boy sat back, exhaling.

"You okay?"

Bright could tell he was nodding and wondered where it came from.

"Okay…" Ephram opened the door and got out of the car and looked around. The truck driver had been able to stop and she was coming their way. She was very pale, long, brown hair sticking wet against her neck.

"God… are you two okay?" Her lips were turning blue from the cold water hitting her face. Ephram nodded, folding his arms.

"Yeah… you?" The women shook her head. "Not really, but I'll survive. Do you need help with your car?" She looked down, her voice shaking. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we're fine. Nothing wrong with the car. We'll be able to drive home. You should go, you're probably busy anyway." Ephram looked her in the eyes. "You're able to drive, right?" She smiled a little and nodded, then turning around and walking to her truck. Ephram watched her drive away, very slowly. He went back to the car. Bright was still holding the wheel, not really looking at him. Ephram fastened his seatbelt, sighed deeply and turned to Bright.

"Do you need a moment to calm down?"

Bright didn't say anything , just started the car and drove back to the road. They drove a while in complete silence. Ephram could still feel his heart pounding against his ribs and wondered if Bright could hear it. It was still raining, but now he couldn't concentrate on anything else. He was thinking hard what to say, but everything felt stupid. Then he heard himself speak.

"A little too much action for one night, huh?"

At that exact moment Bright suddenly slowed down and pulled the car off the road. Ephram felt like a total idiot for expecting Bright to laugh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav-" Bright killed the engine, staring straight forward. His gaze looked distracted. Slowly he brought a hand to his eyes, covering them, his breathing becoming very shallow. Then he choked and started shaking so hard his shoulders twitched and his jaw trembled. Ephram felt a panic rush trough his body. He reached to hold Brights shoulder.

"Hey, Bright, it's okay. We're okay, nothing happened, it's over." His voice was so soft, like he was talking to Delia when she was upset. He stroke the boys upper arm in what he hoped were calming motions and kept whispering "It's okay, it's okay" over and over again. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Then slowly he could feel Bright relaxing under his palm, his trembling becoming tired and his breath hitching in his throat. Eventually it stopped and Ephram felt his own heart slow down. Bright leaned back in his seat, eyes still closed. His voice was thin and rough. "I'm sorry." Ephram took his hand away. "It's no big deal. Just relax."

Bright nodded and opened his eyes, looking a little shamed. They were silent for a long time before Ephram cleared his throat.

"I can drive", he said, flipping out his brand new drivers licence. Bright nodded and got out. They switched places and Ephram could see that the boys legs weren't yet quite carrying him. As he started the car he tossed a glance at Brights direction. He was leaning back and looking out the window, eyes half closed. "Are you good?" Ephram pulled the car back to road and headed towards Everwood. "Yeah, I just always feel so tired after." Always?

"So you've had more?"

"Mm-m. My parents don't know, so don't talk about it. They'd just get more worried."

Ephram felt something hard in his throat. "But they deserve to know, Bright. They're your parents, they are supposed to be worried!"

"Hey, it's my life, okay? I can handle it, I'm learning."

"What?"

Bright fell silent for a moment and then spoke, sounding tired. "It's not like I can control them, more like… I'm learning to avoid them. Does it make any sense?"

"The hell it does! Is it even healthy to do that?" Bright wasn't looking at him. Ephram felt so frustrated. It felt exactly like Colin all over again, how could Bright not see what he was doing!

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Bright didn't say another word before they were back in Everwood. Ephram drove to the Abbot house and parked in front of the garage. He looked at Bright, who was staring inside the house.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's none of my business." Bright stayed quiet. He exhaled. "It's just that I'm concerned about you, okay?"

"That's all anyone has to say to me isn't it! Like I'm sick or something!" The boy had turned to face him, eyes furious. Then his face softened and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, E. But I'm okay, really." He looked Ephram in the eyes. "I can drive you home."

"Nah, it's fine." Ephram felt very defeated. "It's not even raining anymore." Bright smiled and they got out of the car. Ephram couldn't watch Bright go in, so he just wished him good night and turned to walk home. His legs felt unrealistically heavy.

He opened the front door and closed it behind him. Taking of his jacket felt like a huge job. His father was still watching television in the living room and he turned around when he heard the lock click. Andy looked a little sleepy.

"Hey, you're a little late. Was the movie good?"

Ephram didn't want to look at him but didn't really have anywhere else to look at either. He shrugged and leaned against the doorframe.

"Not really. Is Delia asleep?"

"If asleep means reading under the blankets and thinking I have no clue, then yes."

Ephram didn't smile. His shoulders hung low and he looked fragile against the strong light coming from the kitchen. Andy frowned. He knew he was supposed to let it be but the way his son looked made him too worried.

"What's wrong?"

The whole world seemed to crash down at that simple question. Ephram felt exhausted. He couldn't feel his fingers.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, you know it's been a long night and the rain didn't really-"

"What's wrong?" Andy repeated, his voice rougher.

"Dad! It's nothing, none of your business, okay!" Ephram threw his hands on the air, his voice rising.

"Don't wake up your sister."

He felt like something was crawling under his skin. The adrenalin rush from the accident and Bright had worn out and every bit of his body was aching.

"I'm going to bed."

"You stop right there!"

Ephram turned back to face his father. He was staring right into his eyes.

"I might not be the number one father of the year, but I know when people are upset. I have told thousands of people that they are going to die in a couple of years. Now you sit your skinny ass right there and tell me what the hell is wrong!"

"It's not skinny!" Ephram shrieked, before even realizing why he reacted like that. Andy looked more than a little puzzled for two seconds but managed to pull himself together and put on his head of the family –mask again. Ephram sat on the couch across his father and crossed his arms, not looking at him. His father remained silent. Ephram tapped his foot and ran two fingers across his forehead.

"It's Bright."

He tossed a glance at Andy, who still didn't say anything, but leaned closer.

"He had a panic attack."

His father leaned back and placed his twined fingers on top of his now soft and round stomach.

"What happened?"

He didn't want to talk about it, but somehow Ephram knew that the longer he would keep everything inside the harder it would be for him. And Bright. Especially for Bright.

"We were driving home. It had started to rain earlier and then this truck came out of nowhere and Bright was turning and then we stopped and I talked to this woman who had been driving and she said she was fine and I went back and-"

"Stop, stop. You were in an accident? Are you okay?" Andy had leaned closer again and reached for Ephrams hand as if to feel he was safe. They both knew that Andy didn't really need to ask that since Ephram was home and healthy. But maybe that was the normal reaction of a parent who just found out their kid could have died. Somehow it made Ephram warm inside.

"I'm fine. So is Bright. And it wasn't really an accident since Bright was able to get off the road in time." He tried not to think about the other possibility. "Anyway, we were driving again and I said something totally stupid and then Bright pulled aside and he just…" Ephram could feel his voice die. "He cracked." Andy let go of his hand.

"Why didn't you call me?"

Ephram looked up, surprised.

"I- I don't know, I – didn't really think about it I couldn't-"

"It's okay. I understand." His voice was calming. "So is he alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. It passed and I drove him home." He looked at the floor, not sure if he should continue. "He's had more."

Andy frowned. He was silent for a fleeding moment.

"Well… It's fairly common. People tend to have more than one panic attack."

"The Abbots don't know."

His fathers frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he won't tell them! He says they would just worry and that he can control them-"

"Control them?"

"I know! It's just twisted I don't know what he's thinking I-"

"How many has he had?"

It felt like a kick in the stomach. Ephram looked at his feet.

"I don't know. It sounded like a lot."

They both fell silent. Ephram stared at his big toe.

"You do realize I have to tell Harold and Rose?

His heart clenched. "I know." Still not looking at his father he rose from the chair and headed for the stairs. He was nearly there when he heard his father speak.

"Ephram?"

He turned. Andy looked like he was about to say something but decided otherwise, so he turned again and started climbing the stairs. Then Andy spoke and he had to stop in the middle of a step.

"I want to say don't worry but it's kind of unreasonable isn't it? Just…sleep well, okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

I promise to do my best and try to update sooner next time... 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't even have an excuse. Yes, I'm dying of stress and school work, but... Oh well, this is chapter four, one of my love children. Hope someone's still reading and again, sorry about the language!

Still don't own them. Have re-developed a huge crush on Ephram, my angstaman, though.

* * *

**Angels We Know, Demons We Share**

The next morning was cold. Freezing. Ephram stayed under the blankets until Delia jumped up and down on his back and tickled his neck. When he stood up he had to sit back down because his toes felt like they were going to freeze of. So he whined until Delia got his thickest socks and tossed them at him.

He felt tired, like one does after eleven hours of sleep. Yet surprisingly it was only 8:00 am. The sun looked pale and it was starting to rain. Well, you couldn't really tell, but after moving to Everwood it always felt like it would start to rain soon. He made some honest to God real pancakes, just for the sake of it. Delia babbled on about Arnies latest song (one of those gross ones). She knew Ephram wasn't listening, but it felt like the normal thing to do. You know, talk about something once on a while. Their dad had left early, even though it was Saturday. He had plenty to do thanks to the annual flue influence.

After the breakfast Delia watched cartoons. She would giggle loudly, because she knew it made Ephram always feel a tiny bit better. After tidying up the table Ephram went back to his room, crawled under his blankets once again, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get some sleep. He gave up after fifteen minutes and did his homework. In the middle of the final math exercise he snapped his pencil in two, threw the pieces into opposite corners of the room and banged his head on the desk.

"I can't…" His stomach felt empty. "I have to…" When he lifted his head he saw that his hands were shaking. Just a little bit.

Ephram bit his teeth together and thought about it. The whole thing. He rewind the previous night again and again, over and over. He didn't want to but it felt like he had no choice. He couldn't think about anything else so why not just get it over with. The way Bright had looked just a moment before the accident. And just after it. It felt… cruel. There was really no other way of saying it. It felt cruel, evil, not fair!

He considered it for a while, then picked up another pencil, snapped it in two, tossed it to the trashcan and wrote on a post it; buy new pencils. Then he put the headphones on and squeezed his eyes shut. Again.

"Ephram!"

He woke up to a huge yell. Someone was stomping up the stairs and roaring while they went. For a flying second he thought what his dad had in mind this time. Then he remembered Andy wouldn't be home for a few hours.

"EPHRAM!"

He leaped to his feet just in time to see Bright Abbot bang his door wide open and give a final Ephram-roar. "Wha-" Bright was coming his way, face pale and eyes flashing. To Ephram his muscles seemed a hell of a lot bigger than last night. But maybe it was just the impression.

"You told him! I can't believe you, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SKINNY ASS!"

"It's not-" Bright was at his face, fists full of Ephrams shirt. His breathing came out in little puffs and his eyes didn't leave Ephrams for a blink. He looked like someone who had an intention to kill.

Gulp.

"I told you I had it in control! You're supposed to be my friend, I trusted you! He pushed Ephram against the wall, then again. His shoulder blades were hurting. Little by little he figured out what had happened during lunch time. Ephram tried to push Bright of off him, but the grip was like steel.

"Look, I'm sorry I-"

"Well your sorry doesn't matter, does it? He banged him to the wall once more. "Do you understand? My mother is freaking out 'cause she thinks there's something wrong with me! She came into my room when Dad called! "

"There is something wrong."

"SHUT IT!" A push. Ephram was still holding on to Brights wrists. "I have it in control! Why can't you believe me, I'm fine! How could you do that, why, why would you-"

"I was-"

"Worried about me?" A bang. "You have no fucking RIGHT to be worried about me!" His hands were beginning to tremble. "I'M FINE!"

Ephram swallowed. "I think I know what this is about."

"You have no idea! "

"I think this is about Co-"

"NO! SHUT UP!" His hands were shaking so bad he had to let go of Ephram. He started tugging his hair violently, like it was on the way or something. Ephram took a deep, shaking breath.

"You have to talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about! Shut up, you have no right-"

"YES I DO!" He could feel his heart racing. "You are sick and it's not getting any better."

"I'm not! No!" He was trembling all over now and Ephram could see tears of rage. "I'm okay! How can you-, you have no right-, why-"

"I'm SCARED, okay!!! No one listened to me about Colin and I tried, I really tried, okay? And look what happened! We lost him! YOU! Lost! HIM! And I need to deal whit that shit and so does dad! Now YOU come up, make friends with me and expect me to accept the SAME SHIT with YOU all over again!!!" Something cold was stuck in Ephrams chest and the feel of it made burning tears swell up in his eyes. Bright was crying too, shaking his body, hands clutching to his own shirt.

"I'm scared. " The words felt so empty. "I don't want to-" It felt too bad to say it. "I'm scared."

Half of him hoped Bright would smile at him and say it was going to be okay. But it didn't happen. Bright took a step back, like trying to run away. His body gave up and collapsed on Ephrams bed, head between his hands and started to shake violently. "I'm sorry."

Ephram didn't hear what he said, but went and sat by him. His heart was hollow. Bright cried like a little boy. He placed a hand on his back. "Shh, it's okay."

"I'm sorry, so sorry…"

"Bright-"

"Ephram?" A tiny voice came from the door. Delia peaked behind it, her eyes worried. Guess she had been there for the whole fight.

"Sorry, it's not a good time, Delia. Could you please go away?" He felt like a monster saying it, but he figured it wasn't good for Bright or Delia if she stayed. She tossed a look at Bright but shut the door.

"…so sorry, I'm-"

"Brigth, it's okay, everything's okay" He stroked his back. "I'm sorry too."

"Please, I'm-, I'm sorry."

At that moment Ephram realized that Bright wasn't apologising to him. Through the fit he was pleading for forgiveness from someone who could no more give it to him. It felt like a punch in the face. Without strength to fight back Ephram began to sob too. They just stayed like that for what felt like hours and cried, until Brights trembling became tired. Slowly it died away and left the boy limb. He leaned back in the bed until his back came to contact with the wall. A moment later Ephram did the same. They sat side by side, feeling dead tired from the fight, the fit and crying. Ephram wondered to himself if it was normal to get tired from someone else's fit. He hadn't been the one shaking.

"I am." Brights voice was raspy.

"What?"

"Sorry."

"Oh."

Slow breathing.

"Me too."

"Ephram?" Delia peaked again behind the door. Ephram shook his head. "I don't thi-"

"Let her in."

She stood there for a moment, but when Ephram just looked at Bright and didn't fight back she walked into the room, carrying a huge tray with three huge mugs full of steaming liquid. She put the tray on night table and gave Bright and Ephram each a mug. There was a tight knot in Ephrams stomach when he held the warm mug between his hands. Bright looked surprised but smiled at her and took a gentle gulp. It was hot.

"Thanks Deeds." He bent over and ruffled her hair under the baseball cap. "What did I do to deserve this?" She smiled shyly, looking a little apologising.

"Hot chocolate makes everything a little bit better."

"That's what Mom used to say."

Bright stopped in the middle of a second sip and looked at Ephram. He wouldn't meet his eyes. Suddenly Brigths heart felt like it would shrink into nothing. With something strange in his throat he put the mug down and stretched his arms towards Delia.

"C'mere."

Delia climbed into his huge lap and he hold onto her like his life was depending on it. He buried his nose in her hair and Ephram saw two small tears run down his cheek. She began to sob. Maybe it was because of their Mom, or the scary scene she had witnessed. Maybe just because of the mood in the room.

Ephram put a few loose strains of her hair back behind her ear and dried her tears. Bright rocked them gently, back and forth, comforting himself just as much as Delia. Ephram sipped his cocoa and felt like he had no tears left to cry. Ever.

Knock, knock. "Ephram, Delia are you there?"

Ephram couched into his mug, spilling some hot chocolate on his lap. Bright made a funny voice that was something like a scared little hippo and Delia rubbed her eyes.

"Dad?" His voice cracked like he still had puberty. "We'll come down in a minute, you order pizza, okay?" "Okay kids. Pepperoni?" Delia shrieked sure with an extremely suspicious voice but if Andy Brown noticed he decided it was because of secret sister-brother stuff. Little did he know.

Ephram turned to Bright who now looked like a scared little hippo. It was almost too weird. "What shall we do?" he asked. Ephram shrugged. "Go down and eat some pizza?" For a moment it looked like Bright would argue or at least punch him, but then Delia snickered. "You're tummy seems to agree." There was a loud rumble and a nervous twitch on Brights face. A moment of silence.

"Sure."

Andy was humming in a nervous manner when they came down the stairs. He went through a pile of take out menus frowning slightly. When he heard them enter the kitchen he spoke.

"What a rotten day. Ephram have you heard of Bright, his mother seemed to think he could-" He raised his eyes to them while dialling the numbers. "be here." He looked from Bright to Ephram and to Delia who looked very guilty. After looking very stern for a second he merely shrugged.

"Four pizzas it is! Hello, is this Freddy's Fabulous?"

"Really Dr Brown, you don't need to-"

"Oh but I insist. If I were you I'd consider this the least a grumpy old nutcase can do after ruining your whole life. No I wasn't talking to you Mr Frankie. Freddy! Yes, I'm sorry."

Ephram chuckled and bat Bright on the shoulder. He was looking very suspicious. "Don't worry. It won't be poisoned. Freddy is an honourable pizzaboy." Bright looked at him in a way that said: You're not as clever as you'd like to think little man.

"There's no reason to be rude Mr Freddy-, Bright would that be with extra cheese?" Andy asked, covering the phone with his palm.

"Yes please."

"Wonderful. Hey don't talk to me like that young mister! Listen, I'm from NY and I know bad service when I see one!"

"Technically you can't se-"

"Shut up smartipants. No, not you Freddy! Mr my ass, I'm thirty years older than you and I don't hear you calling me sir!"

After good three minutes of arguing the pizzas were on the way and Andy sighed. "Damn that Frankie, I swear someday I'll-"

"Freddy."

Andy turned to Delia with a pained look in his eyes. "Honey I know you mean well but-"

"No I don't. I'm trying to piss you of." she said with huge innocent eyes. Andy looked shocked for a moment but then turned to Ephram. His son faced his look of doom with blank eyes.

"She said it, not me!"

Bright watched with great interest as Andy puffed and talked to himself under his breath as he began to take out the plates. He leaned closer to Ephram who sat on the chair next to him. Delia swung her legs happily at the opposite side of the table. Bright poked Ephrams ribs.

"G-wah!" Ephram hit him on the bicep. "What are you doing?" Bright leaned even closer (which actually made Ephram moore than a little uncomfortable) with the look of realization on his face. It made Ephram worried. "What?"

"They're so much alike." Bright whispered.

Blink. Blink.

"Who?"

"Your Dad. My Dad. Dude, our dads. Freaky."

Ephram first stared at Bright, then at his father and then again at Bright.

"It took you this long to see it?"

Brigth looked insulted but decided to focus on the big things. "It's spooky man."

A crooked grin crept its way on Ephram's face. "Yes I know." He looked back to his father. "Let's not tell it to them though. It would crush them." Bright looked suddenly very serious. "Right you are little man. We should use the knowledge wisely."

The pizzas came, eventually. Delia made huge show about her pepperoni, playing with it and explaining about horses and suspicious meat products. Bright absolutely loved it, Dr Brown not so much. The show ended with Andy shrieking:" Fine! Next time we'll order Chinese!" Please with the outcome of her show, Delia ate the rest of her pizza happily, giving the pepperoni to Bright, who ate then even more happily.

After dinner Bright called home and told his mom where he was. Ephram watched the discussion from living room couch. He was amazed about how small Bright seemed, talking to his mother, compared to how huge he had been during his burst. Suddenly Bright's neck tensed and Ephram could hear that Dr Abbot had interrupted the conversation. Bright listened silently what his dad had to say then said bye and closed the phone. He looked even smaller when he turned to Ephram.

"You think I could spend the night?"

For a moment Ephram thought that some other time the question would have made his knees go weak. Then he shook the weird thought away and figured it had been Harold's idea.

"Sure."

Andy borrowed some of his old clothes for Bright to sleep in, since it was obvious Ephram wouldn't have anything that would actually fit. Then they made a bed on Ephram's floor. Ephram insisted that he would sleep in it because Bright was guest and all and Bright offered to sleep in it for exactly the same reason. After a petty little fight Bright gave up because he had learned that there would be no point in arguing with Ephram.

After an hour the two boys stood side by side in front of the bathroom mirror brushing their teeth. Bright had been really quiet and Ephram didn't really know what to do with him. He was new at listening, caring and comforting between guys. It had been so easy with his mother and every girl he had ever been a shoulder to cry on. With a slight mental sight he thought how this was one of those situation where not having a father-son relationship for 14 years came out as a problem.

There was some saliva mixed toothpaste dripping from the corner of Bright's mouth. A warm feeling filled Ephram's stomach and he thought of wiping it off but the other boy beat him to it.

Never had Ephram set to sleep on the floor as gladly as then. Though his feet were a little cold and he knew he'd have a throbbing ache in his neck in the morning. But he was happier with Bright sleeping in his bed than thinking if he would get any sleep in his home. Bright was peering at him behind his curls. They were still moist from the shower. Half of his chest hanging of the bed he leaned on his elbows to support himself. Ephram put his arms under his head and looked back at him. Just lying there seemed to matter the world at that moment.

For the longest time they just stared at each other, lost in their own thoughts. Bit by bit Ephram's eyelids became heavier. He didn't even notice falling asleep, as one never does, until he felt someone lifting him up like a child.

"Huh", was a muffled mumble against that someone's chest that faintly smelled like old cupboard. He was being lowered on a bed that he recognised as his own. He happily crawled in the sheets but then that someone came down next to him. When he felt strong arms wrap around himself once more he became to awareness.

"Bright", it was more of a statement than a question. "Whaaa". This one was meant as a question.

"Shut up and stop whining." The boy's voice was raw with sleep. "I started to feel bad about you sleeping on the floor and besides", he kept a little break. "I got lonely when you fell asleep."

Deciding that being tired and half asleep would be a good excuse to sleep next to Bright Ephram just sighed and shifted back into the embrace. Maybe he wasn't that disabled in guy relationships after all.

* * *

I don't really know when I can update again, but keep your faith!


	5. Chapter 5

This is the fifth chapter and excuse me but for some reason I really like this one. There will be a little more bonding, but I'm still keeping it sweet... for now. I still don't own anyone and now I'm re-developing my crush on Bright too, so...

Yes, and excuse my language again! (takes a shamefull bow) It's not my native language.

* * *

**Angels We Know, Demons We Share**

At 3.00 am Bright woke up. He didn't know why but he was feeling restless. For a few minutes he just listened to the silence, trying to get some sleep. But then he felt it again. Ephram was turning and he looked really haunted. Bright could see sweat glistening on the boys forehead. He grabbed Ephram's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Ephram. Hey Ephram, come on wake up man."

The boy took one final turn to face him and Bright saw wide eyes staring back to him. Then Ephram seemed to realize who he was with and relaxed. He wiped his forehead and took a shallow breath.

"Sorry. Did I yell?"

"No. Are you supposed to?"

Ephram smirked. "Sometimes I do. It must be stupid." He rested his head against Bright's shoulder.

"So what was it? What did you dream about?"

The boy looked at him. "Nah, it was stupid." Bright gave him a little push on the elbow.

"Come on! It's my turn, now spill it."

He felt Ephram chuckle against his shoulder. "Okay. But you asked for it, right?" Bright looked down at him and nodded. "In my dream… I was still in New York. It was the night of my recital and I was standing on this huge stage next to a red grand piano. Everyone in the audience was wearing white hospital gowns and black hats. And the spotlight was on them not on me. This tiny little man in a tuxedo came towards me from the heavens and I knew he was going to tell me that my mother didn't love me anymore. And then I looked to the audience and you were sitting there… you were sitting there in this red sweater and you were having a stroke. And that little guy sat on my shoulders and no one would help you. They were all staring at the spotlight and there was blood coming from between their closed lips… they opened their mouths and I saw these shining vampire teeth and you started to scream…" Ephram stared into the space between him and Bright and then looked up. "And then you woke me."

Bright wound his arms around Ephram and decided to analyze the dream later. "I'm glad I did. It sounds like one weird dream."

Ephram nodded and tucked his head under Bright's chin. He suddenly realized how naturally they had become closer to each other both physically and mentally. He didn't even flinch at the sudden want to kiss the other boy but decided to leave it for the time being. It would just get him exited and he really needed the few hours of sleep they had left.

"I like this", he sighed tugging at the hem of Bright's shirt.

"What?"

"You being all big and strong…I'm so sick of being strong…" He trailed a finger down a single rib under the fabric. He could feel Bright's muscle tense and relax at the motion. He tightened his grip around Ephram.

"I know."

He lifted his hand on the boy's neck and softly caressed the short hair there.

"Ephram."

"Hmm?"

Deep breathing mixed together with the silence.

"Bright?"

"I might just like you."

A tiny little smile was send to the darkness between them.

"I might just like you back."

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I might like boys._

Bright tore the page of. That was no good.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've discovered these new feelings inside myself._

Okay, he was not a chick.

_Dear Diary,_

He thought for a moment. Then he wrote: _Never mind._ on the corner of the paper and tore it of.

"I didn't think it would be this hard!" he grunted frustrated and pulled on his hair. It had been a week since the sleepover at the Browns and it had been weird. Okay, so he was still friends with Ephram and all but… it was not the same. They both knew that their relationship was in a new place but they weren't sure how to make the transformation from being friends to being… friends and more.

With his family it was going nice and smoothly for a change. He had talked with his parents. Ephram had also been there, though he hadn't said anything. Just kinda sat there between Bright and his parents. Somehow it had been easier to listen to his parents opinions when he knew that Ephram agreed with them. And Dr Brown had sat down with him the same morning and explained just why exactly it was so dangerous to deny his problem. It had been easier to listen to him than his dad 'cause he knew that Harold wouldn't want to worry him. He'd take it as a father-son conversation, not as a doctor-patient one.

After listening more than he had in school for his whole life Bright agreed to visit a psychiatrist a few times. It hadn't been easy to talk but when the shrink had just asked him to tell something about Colin it had all come out. He hadn't really admitted to himself just how guilty he felt for the accident and how much he missed Colin. The two sessions had involved five boxes of tissues and singing along to three of their favourite songs (he would never mention that one to Ephram). But as it turned out Bright had no problem to express his emotions when he finally had someone that listened. Ephram had offered to do the job but Bright wasn't sure if he could yet talk about his late best friend with his new best friend. And Ephram had understood.

Somehow every thought he started always seemed to come back to Ephram. The boy was a huge part of his life and he didn't know what to do with him. It wasn't like he could just march on their porch with red roses and ask Andrew Brown for his son's hand.

So Bright had told himself to figure out his own feelings first and then decide what to do with the situation at hand. But it had proved to be much more difficult than he had thought.

_Dear Diary,_

"What do you want me to say?" He broke his pencil in two and had a weird feeling of dejá vu. He didn't know what he was! He had always thought he might be a little attracted to boys but he liked girls too. He just… preferred boys. Or maybe he just preferred Ephram. And he didn't want to think of himself as a bisexual since it didn't feel right. What he knew at the moment was that he really liked Ephram. His smile and the way he would place his hands on his hips when he felt unsure. The smooth white skin on his neck. The little frown of his forehead when he concentrated. He really really liked Ephram Brown.

_Dear Diary,_

_For the time being, I'm a gay suffering from panic attacks._

Yeah. That sounded about right.

Ephram sat by his piano and bit his nails. With enthusiasm. He had sat there for an hour, meaning to practise some sonatas, but his nails seemed so much more interesting at the moment. Delia had peeked around the corner three times before accepting the fact that there wasn't likely to happen any change in her brother's condition and it probably wasn't anything to be worried about anyway.

_Six for gold. Seven for a secret never been told._ This was not healthy. He had stopped biting his nails six months after his mother's death. This was nothing to bite his nails over!

Bright hadn't called for two days. Not after the school had ended. And he was acting like such a girl… He couldn't play, couldn't read. Two days spent by eating nachos and watching the Friends on dvd. Two days!

Ephram pulled the finger out of his mouth and looked at the piano. He knew he was neglecting it but he usually played to release his thoughts. And now he didn't know what to think. He got up and made his way to his newly beloved fridge. Taking out a coke he went out and sat on the porch. He liked pepsi more but had started buying coke since Bright thought it was the only way to go. And what do you know, now he couldn't start an afternoon without a can of coke.

Such a girl…

Two fucking days!

Taking a sip Ephram looked to Nina's garden where Sam and Delia were digging in the flowers. Only hoping that Nina knew what they were up to he tried to concentrate to decide what to think. A random giggle coming from the kids wasn't really helping, but then again, it couldn't make things any worse.

That bastard…

Ephram felt a little used for no good reason and hated himself for it. It wasn't like it meant anything what had happened. It was nothing!

It was practically a sodden love confession!

Crushing the empty can he gave a grunt. A manly grunt. He was feeling rather brutal.

So what if he hadn't called. Sometimes friends needed their space.

Friends…

Deciding he was becoming manic he got up and tossed the can to Nina's garden. And he actually got inside before giving up to his urge and went back to get the can like a good boy. It made him even more angry and desperate and there was practically nothing left of his fingers. He seriously considered having a cigarette but then realized he neither smoked nor had cigarettes.

Taking one final bite of his once so beautiful nail he grabbed his coat and went out. He had never been much of a patient person. Maybe it had something to do with his dad being a doctor and all…

Bright was biting his fingernails. He had never done that before. It had always been Amy's bad habit that their mother couldn't stand. She had gone to great lengths to get her daughter to stop, never quite succeeding. No matter what colour the pretty girly nail polish on her fingers, Amy would always consider nice poisonous taste more valuable than good looks. But everyone in their family were neurotic in their own way so Bright never thought much of it.

And now he was standing there, in front of their phone biting his nails and didn't quite know why. Well, that wasn't all true. He knew why he was standing there. He wanted to talk to Ephram, but didn't have a clue if he waited for Ephram to call or tried to gather some courage to call him. Either way he knew he was definitely neurotic.

Bright picked up the phone. Then put it down. Picked it up again. He held it against his ear and listened. Then put it back down. And bit his nails some more.

"I'm such a girl!" furiously grabbed the phone, dialled and just as he heard the first ring he heard another.

It was their doorbell.

"Dad, could you answer that?" he called. No answer. Frustrated with himself, the world and life he put down the phone and took the two steps that needed to be taken to open the door. He didn't know if it was his irritated expression or something else completely, but something sure scared Ephram out of his mind when Bright caught the first glimpse of him standing on the porch.

* * *

Thank you so much for everyone who has read this far. And big Bright-bear-hugs to everyone who have reveaved! Your feedback has been really construcktive and encouraging. I'll keep trying my best.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, late again, but you guessed it didn't you... This chapter finally contains some sweets for all you Bright/Ephram fans. The situation came to my mind one dreadfull school day. So, God bless school, I guess. Still don't own anything. Not even Sam.

* * *

"Ephram?"

Looking quite startled now, Ephram stared at Bright like he didn't actually expect that he would open the door. When he looked down at his hands, Bright noticed a single red rose he was clutching for dear life. Quickly looking back at Ephram's face he felt a knot in his stomach. The boy was opening and closing his mouth, to scream or to say something, Bright couldn't really tell.

"Bright, is there something wrong?"

Both of them nearly jumped at the sound of Harold Abbot and Ephram's hand flew trough the air, tossing the flower away from him. Dr Abbot came and stood behind Bright with great interest.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I came to open the door, obviously" Harold was slightly taken aback by the high note in his son's voice. "But now I see you beat me to it." He gave a look at Ephram's general direction.

"Nice to see you Eph-"

"I was just in the neighbourhood!"

Dr Abbot looked even more confused at the sudden burst. "Yes, I'm sure you were… Are you two going somewhere son?"

"Yes!" Bright almost screamed the answer, quickly looking from his father to Ephram, who looked like he had just realised where he was, blinking his eyes as if to wake up from a dream.

"Yes, we were, we are going to the lake to… to…hang." he ended, caught a grip of Ephram, who was again opening and closing his mouth and walked to the car. Harold looked after them, reminding him of dinner time and closed the front door.

Bright almost pushed Ephram inside the vehicle but they managed to successfully pull of the driveway and head towards the lake. They were halfway there when Ephram finally came to life.

"I- I- I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking I kinda panicked when I didn't hear from you and I thought you might be angry or scared or dead and I think I lost touch with reality and obviously I did 'cause I bumped into your house with a rose and-"

"Ephram, chill."

"But I came to your home with a rose!"

"I think the rose was cute."

"You- you liked it?"

Bright looked to his right where Ephram was looking amazed. There was something so vulnerable in the boys eyes that Bright was sure he had never seen it anywhere else before.

"Yeah. I liked it."

Ephram turned his head back to the road and one could almost see a hint of blush on his cheeks. The sky was getting darker behind the car window, but Bright kept driving to their destination, oblivious of the drops of rain that were beginning to fall from up above.

"I took it from Nina's garden. She doesn't know."

He turned back to Bright, who was concentrating on the road.

"Why didn't you call me?"

A tiny little smile was playing on the blonds lips, as thought he was keeping a big secret that he knew Ephram wanted to hear.

"I did, actually. You just weren't there to answer it. I got my head together just the moment you decided to come and glomp me with a flower."

This time Ephram actually blushed and they stayed silent until they reached the lake. It was raining slightly but they still got out of the car, more out of guilt than anything else. Bright walked near the water and just stood there like a dog smelling the air all around them for hints of upcoming events. Ephram watched him with his arms crossed, not quite able to go to him and actually talk. They both knew this conversation had to be had but neither knew what they were supposed to say. Right now it was all instinct between them.

Bright was gorgeous. It was like the word had been invented just to describe him. Sometimes his hair brought the ancient Rome to Ephrams mind, though there was nothing Roman about his face. Except for the chin. Just a little bit. The high cheek bones longed to be caressed, he had inherited them from his mother and his shoulders were always a little tense. What Ephram liked the most was the place where Bright's jaw met his neck. When he was thinking he would draw it back towards his ear, like he would put his tongue behind his teeth, trying to concentrate.

Deciding he would not be able to speak while thinking about Bright, Ephram pulled off his shoes and socks and walked to the edge of the water next to the other boy, dipping his toe into the water.

"Guh!" He pulled it out. "Chilly."

Bright chuckled next to him, rolling his eyes and pulling off his own shoes. Taking his socks with them he rolled his jeans up to his shins and stepped into the lake muttering "NY sissy" under his breath. Ephram had no choice but to follow him, though he walked into the icy water more gladly now that he had Bright there to welcome him.

They stood next to each other in the lake, water coming up to almost reach their knees. It was starting to rain a bit harder, dark clouds gathering to the other side of the lake and making their way slowly towards them. Ephram felt a shiver run through his body. The oncoming storm was like a sign of something new to him. He felt something warm brush against his palm in the cooling air and then Bright took his hand into his, gripping it carefully, as if to ask a permission for his existence. A greater shiver ran through Ephram's body. They didn't dare to look at each other, but kept their eyes on the shore across. Ephram felt a sensation, a need rising to his chest, looking for a way out. He had to let it.

"So are you okay with this?" He felt Bright squeeze a bit tighter and heard him mumble a silent "Yeah."

"You okay with where this could lead us?"

He had to turn to see Bright's face. There was no way he could live trough this without being a hundred percent sure. Bright looked back at him, searching for a certain spot in Ephram's eyes.

"Yes, Ephram."

And it felt better than playing Haydn or finding a new piece of manga.

They stood there for the longest time and felt the wind grow stronger. Rain was falling hard now and the waves started to rise above their knees. Ephram tugged on the sleeve of Bright's shirt, pulling him closer so he could speak over the wailing of the air.

"I think we'd better get home before we get struck by a lightning!"

Bright just laughed and shook his head. "Nah. Let's live a little."

When Ephram tried to shake of his hand and turned to leave Bright whirled him around in the water, pulling him to his chest and crossing one of his arms over Ephram's waist. He was standing with his back to Bright's soaked chest and the roaring sky in front of him. It was mind numbing. Bright's fingers caressed the hem of his shirt and he knew that Bright wanted to welcome the change. In the weather, in their relationship, in themselves. And it felt good.

A bright lightning tore the clouds interrupting his train of thought, followed by a huge rumble.

"Oh shit!"

Bright took his hand once more, quickly making his way to dry land, Ephram following him laughing hard out of breath from the effort of running trough water. They got to land, both ignoring their shoes and running under the nearest tree that happened to be big enough.

Panting slightly Bright looked to Ephram who was leaning his back against the tree, still chuckling with his eyes closed, every piece of his clothing dripping water. As was Bright's.

"Afraid of thunder, Abbot?"

Bright stepped in front of the boy, placing his hands tentatively on Ephram's hips, making him open his eyes and stare deep into those dark orbs.

"I was afraid for you, Brown."

Breath caught in Ephram's chest and ever so slowly he reached out his hand, bringing his palm against that high cheek bone, running his thumb along the jaw line and gliding his fingers up, to brush of the wet blond hair stuck on Bright's forehead. He felt the left eyebrow and almost like kissed his temple with the tips of his fingers. Bright's eyes fluttered shut. The grip on Ephram's hips tightened.

"Ephram…"

He could barely hear the murmur from the wind and thunder, but it was soft and it cracked in the end. Bright fell to his knees, all the time holding Ephram's hips against the tree and resting his forehead on his ribs. Ephram's breathing started again, heavy and shallow at the same time. Bright's hands were moving from his hips, up to the hem of his soaked shirt and moving it up so slowly one could almost not notice is.

" Oh God-"

Ephram could feel Bright's fingers shaking and saw that his own fingers were slightly tangled in the boys curly hair. It was so wet and soft against his skin.

Then Bright had his shirt all the way up past his navel and Ephram could feel his hot breathing coming past his lips to touch his cold skin. Bright was pressing his nose and mouth against his lower stomach and breathing almost as hard as Ephram was now breathing.

"I'm falling for you Ephram. Falling so hard…"

He actually began panting slightly, his guts tying into a knot. Feeling Bright murmur against his bare skin was too much in every possible way and he had something getting stiff inside his jeans.

"I'm scared…" he whimpered past his dry lips, taking a firmer hold of Bright's hair. It made the boy breath harder against his stomach. Bright closed his mouth.

"I know." He rose back to his feet, looking a bit shaky and brushing away the hair that had fallen back to cover his eyes. Ephram leaned still against the tree, his wet shirt gliding downwards, clinging to his skin. He was afraid to move, to speak. Bright just took him closer, hugging him gently, like he was born to do that.

"Let's go home."

The ride back was silent, but not because they didn't know what to say, because they didn't have anything that needed to be said. They were both aware of the hardness under their jeans seams, but they didn't mention them, since they were clear enough to be noticed all the same.

"See you tomorrow?" Bright asked when Ephram jumped out of the car on the Brown's driveway.

"Yeah, sure." he turned back to look at Bright sitting with his other hand on the wheel and other on the gear.

"Bye, Bright."

"Bye."

He had to almost run to his room since his father was already home and would definitely notice his erection, so he just shouted I'm homes and made his way upstairs, jumping into the shower before Delia could get to him. Stripping of his still damp clothes he winced at the rough feeling of the fabrics coming to contact with his hardness. Turning on the hot water he stepped in, leaning his shoulder against the cool tiles and dipping his head back, feeling the water run down his scalp, neck and chest, heating his cold skin. Then he looked down.

He was still hard, not painfully so, just slightly uncomfortable. Almost smiling, he didn't do anything about it. It felt wrong this time to even think getting release on his own.

This one belonged to Bright.

* * *

So there. Did you like it? It was like my first serious slash attempt evah... But I just can't go all the way before they tell everyone...


End file.
